1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure, and in particular to a lamp structure for switching a low beam and a high beam.
2. The Related Art
Lamps of the prior arts are applied for transports, flashlights, and others, and some lamps have to switch a low beam and a high beam. It is help to improve traffic safety that users can light the near areas at the low beam state while they can light the far distance at the high beam state.
Because of improvement in recent technology, lamps with high-efficient illumination are reached and developed success successively, e.g. the discharge xenon lamps, and the ultra high light LED. These new types of lamps replace halogen lights gradually, and means for switching the low beam and the high beam is need. The prior arts disclose switching means that applies the electromagnet, and switches the low beam and the high beam by attraction effects and repulsion effects of the electromagnet. However, heat effects of the lamps or electromagnet operation also lead to decrease the efficient of electromagnet, and it damages traffic safety.
Moreover, reliability of the switching means of lamps is also important. It has to avoid the effects of bad roadway, sometimes likes that vibration of vehicles during the traveling may cause the switching means to work wrong.
Thus the present invention is aimed to provide a lamp structure that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by a button switch which allows switching the low beam and the high beam.